maxsteelrebootfandomcom-20200214-history
Commander Forge Ferrus
best catch phrase... You know, I had fond memories reading comic books as a kid, you just ruined that for me ... Commander Forge Ferrus said to Max Steel gender = Male aka = Uncle Ferrus, Forge, Ferrus species = Human occupation = N-Tek's Commander and N-Tek's Co-Founder color of eyes = Brown age = 34 friends = Maxwell McGrath, Steel, Jefferson Smith, Katherine 'Kat' Ryan, Roberto 'Berto' Martinez, Molly McGrath, C.Y.T.R.O enemies = Miles Dredd, Jason Naught, Dredd Naughts, Fire Elementor, Earth Elementor, Water Elementor, Air Elementor, Ultimate Elementor, Metal Elementor, Toxzon, Tytus Octavius Xander, Goopaniods, Extroyer, Troy Winter, Vin, Dwayne, Murukami, Makino, Colonel Jasper F. Castle colour of hair = Black first appearance = Come Together Part One last appearance = TBA voiced by = Michael Dobson Commander Forge Ferrus, also known as Uncle Ferrus, Uncle Forge, Commander Forge, Commander Ferrus, Mr. Ferrus, Forge, or Ferrus, is the commander and Co-Founder of N-Tek. Forge Ferrus is the uncle of Maxwell McGrath, which was the son of Jim McGrath. He is the co-Founder of a secret agency called N-Tek. He was the co-Founder along with Jim McGrath and Miles Dredd. 16 years ago, he and his workers, were working on an experiment about a very strong and powerful energy known as T.U.R.B.O Energy, or also known as Tachyon Unlimited Radiant Bio-Optimized Energy. Then they used an Ultralink named Steel, who he thought died and then Jim McGrath died and he thought that Miles Dredd also died, only that in the events of Come Together Part Three, he discovers that he is still alive and that he wants to defeat Max Steel and N-Tek. Forge Ferrus is hiding that truth about where Steel came from and also the truth about Max's past, which he doesn't wants to share to them both because he just says that it is complicated and also N-Tek's true and secret mission. Forge's N-Tek agents at N-Tek are Jefferson Smith, Katherine 'Kat' Ryan, and Roberto 'Berto' Martinez, who are his main N-Tek agents in N-Tek. Season 2 Rumors * It is said that Forge is confronted by Berto as he tells Forge that his scanners have detected Anti-Turbo Energy, Upon hearing this information Forge orders Berto to run a full city wide search to locate anymore traces. The next morning as Max and Steel come in they find that Forge is barking orders like they were under attack again, later during a supposed attack by Extroyer he sees on top of a building Dark Titan. Forge then begins to be a lot more strict on Max as if he is being hunted. Trivia * In a video for dating sites he states that he likes long walks on the beach and reality shows. Max Steel Season 2 Episode 3 Dredd Ascendant * He is a little bit like Grunkle Stan from Gravity Falls, since both of them hide secrets from people. * Forge has a robotic arm, after a Giant Centipede Monster ate it. This makes him more akin to his original counterpart Category:Human Category:Males Category:Heroes